1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gaming devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a pinball-slot machine combination.
2. Description of Related Art
“Gaming” or the participation of people in wagering games is probably as old as civilization and is world-wide in scope. In the last half of the twentieth century, the proliferation of casinos in the United States alone is evidence that games of chance are still enjoyed by large numbers of people. To maintain and enhance client interest, casino operators are always searching for new and interesting gaming formats. The present invention proposes a new and exciting game of chance, which involves a merger of the widely popular pinball and slot machine games.
Variations of pinball gaming devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,515 (Richter), Des. 260,409 (Tanaka et al.) and Des. 337,790 (Gottlieb et al.). These patents merely show ornamental designs of pinball machines.
The most popular gaming device is probably the slot machine, variations of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,345 (Okada), U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,995 (Okada), British Patent 2 083 936A, and British Patent 2 182 186A. Only the well-known reel game may be played on the above cited slot machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,098 (Fleischer) shows a vending machine designed to appear as a slot machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,318 (Cagan) discloses a combination dart and pinball device. There appears to be no provision in the Cagan device for inserting coins for wagering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,586 (Lowden), U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,400 (Seelig et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,976 (Schneider et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,978 (Adams) and British Patent number 2 201 821A all disclose combination gaming devices. However, none incorporate a pinball-slot machine merger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,261 (Adams) shows a gaming device that incorporates a pinball-type game with a slot machine. The device of the instant patent differs from the proposed invention in arrangement and mode of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,049 (Wichinsky et al.) discloses a combination slot machine and pinball-type machine. Note that when in the pinball mode, Wichinsky et al. contemplate re-spinning the slot reels instead of directly adding credits.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose the invention as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention